1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting keyword advertising associated with Internet search engine usage and keyword query submittal by a user. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automated bidding for search keywords.
2. Related Art
An increasingly popular way of delivering Internet advertisements is to tie the advertisement to search query results triggered by the entry of particular keywords (e.g. search queries) by a user. In order to target advertising accurately, advertisers or vendors pay to have their advertisements presented in response to certain kinds of queries—that is, their advertisements are presented when particular keyword combinations are supplied by the user of the search engine.
For example, when a user searches for “baseball cards,” using a search engine such as Google or other well-known search engines, in addition to the usual query results, the user may also be shown a number of sponsored results. These may be paid advertisements for businesses, generally offering related goods and/or services. In this example, the advertisements may therefore be directed to such things as baseball card vendors, collectibles shops, sports memorabilia, or even sporting goods or event tickets. Of course, the advertisements may be directed to seemingly less related subject matter. While the presentation varies somewhat between search engines, these sponsored results are usually shown a few lines above, or on the right hand margin of the regular results. Although, the sponsored results may also be placed anywhere in conjunction with the regular results.
Keyword advertising is growing as other types of web advertising are generally declining. It is believed there are at least several features that contribute to its success. First, sponsored results are piggybacked on regular results, so they are delivered in connection with a valuable, seemingly objective, service to the user. By contrast, search engines that are built primarily on sponsored results have not been as popular. Second, the precision of the targeting of the advertising means the user is more likely to find the advertisements useful, and consequently may perceive the advertisements as more of a part of the service than as an unwanted intrusion. Unlike banners and pop-up advertisements, which are routinely ignored or dismissed, users appear more likely to click through these sponsored results (e.g., keyword advertisements). Third, the targeting is based entirely on the current query, and not on demographic data developed over longer periods of time. This kind of targeting is timelier and more palatable to users with privacy concerns. Fourth, these advertisements reach users when they are searching, and therefore when they are more open to visiting new web sites.
Companies, such as Google of Mountain View, Calif., which offers a search engine and Overture of Pasadena, Calif. (now Yahoo Search), which aggregates advertising for search engines as well as offering its own search engine, use an auction mechanism combined with a pay-per-click (PPC) pricing strategy to sell advertising. This model is appealing in its simplicity. Advertisers bid in auctions for placement of their advertisements in connection with particular keywords or keyword combinations. The amount they bid (e.g., cost-per-click (CPC)) is the amount that they are willing to pay for a click-through on their link. For example, in one PPC pricing strategy, if company A bids $1.10 for the keyword combination “baseball cards”, then its advertisement may be placed above a company bidding $0.95 for the same keyword combination. Only a selected number of bidders' advertisements may be shown. The simplicity of the model makes it easy for an advertiser to understand why an advertisement is shown, and what bid is necessary to have an advertisement shown. It also means that advertisers are charged only for positive click-through responses.
Both Google and Overture offer tools to help users identify additional keywords based on an initial set of keywords. The Overture model supplies keywords that actually contain the keyword (e.g. for bicycle one can get road bicycle, Colonago bicycle, etc.). Google, on the other hand, performs some kind of topic selection, which they claim is based on billions of searches.
Both Google and Overture offer tools to help users manage their bids. Google uses click-through rate and PPC to estimate an expected rate of return which is then used to dynamically rank the advertisements. Overture uses the PPC pricing strategy to rank advertisements, but monitors the click-through rate for significantly under performing advertisements.
Because Google dynamically ranks the advertisements based on click-through and PPC, advertisers cannot control their exact advertisement position with a fixed PPC. To insure a top position, the advertiser may be willing to pay a different price that is determined by their own click through rate as well as the competitors click-though rates and PPC. Overture uses a fixed price model, which insures fixed position for fixed price.
If a set of keywords that have not been selected by any of the advertisers is issued as a search term, Google may attempt to find the best matching selected set of keywords and display its associated advertisements. For example, let's say a user searches on “engagement ring diamond solitaire.” However, there are no advertisers bidding on this search term. The expanded matching feature may then match (based on term, title, and description) selected listings from advertisers that have bid on search terms (e.g. keyword combinations) like “solitaire engagement ring” and “solitaire diamond ring.”
A number of third parties provide services to Overture customers to identify and select keywords and track and rank bids. For example, BidRank, Dynamic Keyword Bid Maximizer, Epic Sky, GoToast, PPC BidTracker, PPC Pro, Send Traffic, and Sure Hits. There are a small number of pay-per-bid systems. For example, Kanoodle is a traditional pay-per-bid system like Overture. Other examples, include Sprinks and FindWhat.
The Sprinks brand system, ContentSprinks™, produces listings that rely on context, as opposed to one-to-one matching with a keyword. The user chooses topics, rather than keywords. The Sprinks web site asserts, “Since context is more important than an exact match, you can put your offer for golf balls in front of customers who are researching and buying golf clubs, and your listing may still be approved, even though it's not an exact match.” This is a pay-per-bid model, like Overture, and has been used by About.com, iVillage.com and Forbes.com. The Sprinks brand system, KeywordSprinks™, is a traditional pay-per-bid model for keywords and phrases.
FindWhat has a BidOptimizer that shows the bids of the top five positions so that a user can set their bid price for a keyword to be at a specific position. It does not continually adjust bids like Google and Overture.
In addition, there is a system called Wordtracker for helping users to select keywords. The Wordtracker system at <www.wordtracker.com> provides a set of tools to help users to identify keywords for better placement of advertisements and web pages in search engines, both regular and pay-per-bid. Wordtracker provides related words with occurrence information, misspelled word suggestions based on the number of occurrences of the misspelled words, and tools for keeping track of possible keyword/key phrase candidates. The related words are more than variants. On the web site, an example of related keywords for “golf” includes pga, Ipga, golf courses, tiger woods, golf clubs, sports, jack nicklaus, and titleist, as well as phrases that include the term “golf,” such as golf clubs, golf courses, golf equipment, used golf clubs, golf tips, golf games, and vw.golf. Wordtracker displays the bid prices for a keyword on selected pay-per-bid search engines. It also displays the number of occurrences of search terms by search engine so the keywords can be tuned to each search engine.
Wordtracker can be a useful tool, but it does not automate certain aspects of the advertiser's decision-making, bidding, and placement of advertisements. Currently, an advertiser may participate in every auction of relevant keywords. In the example above, a company offering sporting goods may want its advertisements to be placed with a variety of keywords corresponding to common queries related to sports equipment, training, events, etc. These keywords vary in their relevance to the company's business, in their “yield” of productive click-through visits to the company's web site, and their cost to the company (based on competition in the auctions). The multiplicity of keyword combinations and the multiplicity of considerations for each keyword combination create a number of opportunities for automation support mechanisms for advertisement placement decision making.
In the process of bidding in keyword auctions, advertisers may compete in ways that are mutually detrimental. There may be better joint strategies that are less costly, or involve alternative keywords, but the individual bidders do not easily discover these joint strategies. Even when the individual bidders know good joint strategies, the individual bidders may not have a strong incentive to pursue these strategies without some assurance of cooperation.
If the process of selecting and bidding for keyword combinations for an advertiser was automated or more automated, it likely that less guidance would be required from the advertiser and that advertisements would be placed on more effective keywords. It is also likely that such automation would help maximize return on advertising investment (ROAI), increase the number sponsored keywords, and maximize click-through rates for keyword advertisements.
Several published U.S. patent applications disclose concepts related to bidding for a position of a keyword advertisement in a search results list. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2005/0144064 A1 discloses a method of generating a bid for an advertiser for placement of an advertisement in association with a search results list, where the search results list is generated in response to a search query. In one embodiment, the method includes: a) associating the at least one keyword with the bid, wherein the search query is associated with the at least one keyword, and b) determining an amount of the bid, associated with the at least one keyword, for placement of the advertisement in association with the search results list generated in response to the search query associated with the at least one keyword. The bid is determined based at least in part on bids by other advertisers in competition with the first advertiser for placement of other advertisements with an expectation that the determined bid may elicit a desired change in the bids by the other advertisers.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2005/0144065 A1 discloses a method of coordinating one or more bids for one or more groups of advertisers for placement of at least one advertisement in association with a search results list. The search results list is generated in response to a search query. The method includes: a) collecting information from at least two advertisers in the advertiser group and b) devising a joint strategy for the advertiser group for bidding in the keyword auction. In another embodiment, a method of generating a bid for a first advertiser for placement of a first advertisement in association with a search results list is provided. In another embodiment, an apparatus for generating the bid for the first advertiser is provided. Is still another embodiment, a method of coordinating bids from a first advertiser and a second advertiser for placement of at least one advertisement in association with a first search results list is provided.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2005/0071325 A1 discloses a system wherein the number of ads potentially relevant to search query information may be increased by relaxing the notion of search query keyword matching. This may be done, for example, by expanding a set of ad request keywords to include both query keywords (or derivatives of a root thereof) and related keywords. The related keywords may be words with a relatively high co-occurrence with a query keyword in a group of previous search queries (e.g., search queries in a session). The scores of ads with keyword targeting criteria that matched words related to words in a search query, but not the words from the search query, may be discounted. That is, the scores of ads served pursuant to a relaxed notion of matching may be discounted relative to the scores of ads served pursuant to a stricter notion of matching. This may be done by using a score modification parameter, such as an ad performance multiplier (for cases in which an ad score is a function of ad performance information). The score modification parameter may be updated to reflect observed performance data, such as performance data associated with {word-to-related word} mappings.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2005/0137939 A1 discloses a server-based method of automatically generating a plurality of bids for an advertiser for placement of at least one advertisement in association with a search results list. The method includes: a) receiving at least one candidate advertisement, b) creating a list of candidate keywords, c) estimating a click-through rate for each advertisement-keyword pair, d) calculating a return on advertising investment (ROAI) for each advertisement-keyword pair, and e) calculating a bid amount for each advertisement-keyword pair. In another aspect, a server-based method of generating a bid for placement of an advertisement in association with a search results list is provided. In other aspects, a method of selecting one or more keywords in conjunction with the bid is provided as well as a method of determining a return on advertising investment (ROAI) information for an advertiser in conjunction with the bid is provided.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2004/0088241 A1 discloses a “Keyword Automated Bidding System” (KABS) which, among other things, provides an intelligent system for bidders for a ranking in web search results list to determine bids and bidding strategies that maximize return on bid investments and help direct allocation of available funds for bids to keywords that lead to more optimal returns. An example embodiment is designed to generate a scalable solution to the problem of selecting the proper set of keywords to bid and the proper values of such bids for thousands of keywords on third party sites such as Overture and Google.com. The scalable solution is generated according to operator-defined model constraints and utility functions. In one embodiment, KABS maximizes profit by maximizing the Margin Rate to a bidder which is the difference in the aggregate Revenue per Redirect (RPR) from the merchants and the Cost per Click (CPC) that may be paid to the traffic source. The prime constraint on this solution is the total CPC dollar amount that is budgeted over a fixed interval of time (day, week, etc.). A major computational subsystem of KABS performs the estimation of arrival or click-thru rates for each keyword or category of keywords as a function of their display ranks on the source site. It is the form and level of this estimated function that is critical in the selection of the proper display rank from an active bid table a spider retrieves for each keyword. The KABS operator may be required to provide the inputs that direct and constrain the system's operation. Among these is the comprehensive set of keywords of interest from which the proper subset may be computed. Other key inputs include the frequencies of executing the various KABS from re-computing the arrival functions to regeneration of the bid set of keywords along with their corresponding bids and display ranks.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2004/0068460 A1 discloses a method and system enabling advertisers to achieve a desired ordinal position of a web page link in a list of search results generated by a bid-for-position search engine on the Internet in response to a keyword search. The method involves surveying other bid-for-position search engines to collect available bid data, determining a network high bid amount for a keyword of interest and the desired position, and adjusting the advertiser's bid on the keyword to be at least as much as the network high bid amount for that keyword and desired position.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0088525 A1 discloses a method and apparatus (information processing system) for overcoming deficiencies and inefficiencies in the current paid search engine keyword bidding market, by providing keyword bidders with information they need to better optimize their use of paid search engines. The system accumulates bid amounts for a plurality of target keywords at one or more paid Internet search engines, and presents the bid amounts to a user, enabling the user to evaluate and optimize bids on those keywords. The system also presents bid amounts for a keyword at one or more paid Internet search engines, in a manner highlighting one or more selected bid amounts of interest to a potential bidder. This permits a bidder to identify the bidder's own bid, and/or to identify a differential in bid amounts that indicates an opportunity for bid optimization. The system further monitors keyword bids at one or more paid Internet search engines to identify bid changes of interest to a potential bidder.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0055729 A1 discloses a method and system for allocating display space on a web page. In one embodiment, the display space system receives multiple bids each indicating a bid amount and an advertisement. When a request is received to provide a web page that includes the display space, the display space system selects a bid based in part on the bid amount. The display space system then adds the advertisement of the selected bid to the web page. The bid may also include various criteria that specify the web pages on which the advertisement may be placed, the users to whom the advertisement may be presented, and the time when the advertisement may be placed. The bid amount may be a based on an established currency or based on advertising points. The display space system may award advertising points for various activities that users perform. The activities for which advertising points may be awarded may include the listing of an item to be auctioned, the bidding on an item being auctioned, the purchasing of an item at an auction, or the purchasing of an item at a fixed price. The display space system tracks the advertising points that have been allocated to each user. When an advertisement is placed on a web page on behalf of the user, the display space system reduces the number of advertising points allocated to that user. The display space system may also provide an auto bidding mechanism that places bids for display space on behalf of the user.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0055816 A1 discloses a pay-for-placement search system that makes search term recommendations to advertisers managing their accounts in one or more of two ways. A first technique involves looking for good search terms directly on an advertiser's web site. A second technique involves comparing an advertiser to other, similar advertisers and recommending the search terms the other advertisers have chosen. The first technique is called spidering and the second technique is called collaborative filtering. In the preferred embodiment, the output of the spidering step is used as input to the collaborative filtering step. The final output of search terms from both steps is then interleaved in a natural way.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2003/0105677 A1 discloses an automated web ranking system which enables advertisers to dynamically adjust pay-per-click bids to control advertising costs. The system tracks search terms which are used to market an advertiser's product or services in on-line marketing media (“OMM”). The system determines the search term's effectiveness by collecting and analyzing data relating to the number of impressions, the number of clicks, and the number of resulting sales generated by a search term at a given time period. Based on the data collected and parameters which the advertiser provides relating to the advertiser's economic factors, the system calculates a maximum acceptable bid for each search term. The system monitors the web for competitor's bids on an advertiser's search term and places bids which fall below the maximum acceptable bid.
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0223000 discloses a system and method for enabling information providers using a computer network to influence a position for a search listing within a search result list. A database stores accounts for the network information providers. Each account contains contact and billing information. In addition, each account contains at least one search listing having at least three components: a description, a search term comprising one or more keywords, and a bid amount. The network information provider may add, delete, or modify a search listing after logging into his or her account via an authentication process. The network information provider influences a position for a search listing in the provider's account by first selecting a relevant search term and entering that search term and the description into a search listing. A continuous online competitive bidding process occurs when the network information provider enters a new bid amount for a search listing. This bid amount is compared with all other bid amounts for the same search term. A rank value is generated for all search listings having that search term. The generated rank value determines where the network information provider's listing may appear on the search results list page that is generated in response to a query of the search term by a searcher at a client computer on the computer network. A higher bid by a network information provider may result in a higher rank value and a more advantageous placement.
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0065844 discloses a system and method for automating the management of an advertising campaign for a sponsored search application. An advertiser can easily manage their advertising campaign based on a budget and other information that they are most familiar with, e.g., the length of time for the campaign, desired number of total clicks during the campaign, the time zone of the campaign, keywords to be bid upon for the sponsored search application, the advertisement (copy and heading), and the URL associated with the location of the advertisement copy. With this relatively basic information provided, an example embodiment can automatically manage the bidding on both small and relatively large numbers of keywords for an advertising campaign.
United States Patent Application No. 2004/0230574 discloses a method and system for providing a set of search terms in response to a user input. A first set of search terms is selected from a master set of search terms based upon a match between the input and the search terms or based upon a predefined association between the input and the search terms. A second set of search terms is selected from the first set of search terms in response to a value score that is established for each of the search terms. The value score is selected based at least in part upon the amount of revenue that each search term generates for the system's operator.
United States Patent Application No. 2004/0199496 discloses a presentation system accepts presentations or references to presentations from prospective presenters. Some or all of the presentations or references are stored in a database and referenced by keywords such that presentations to be presented in response to particular searches can be identified. A presentation manager handles accepting bids and settling terms between prospective presenters. The results of such processes might be stored in a presentation details database. A presentation server handles retrieving presentations from the presentation details database for presentation to users along with requests such as search results. Both the presentation manager and the presentation server can operate on a keywords-basis, wherein presentation terms specify keywords to be associated with particular presentations and the presentation server serves particular presentations based on keywords in a search query for which the presentations are to be returned. The association of keywords can be done using canonicalization so that, under certain conditions, different keywords are treated as the same keyword. Canonicalizations might include plural/singular forms, gender forms, stem word forms, suffix forms, prefix forms, typographical error forms, word order, pattern ignoring, acronyms, stop word elimination, etc. Conditions might include aspects of the search query state, such as the user's demographics, the page from which the search query was initiated, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,572 describes a system for advertisers to efficiently manage their search listings in placement database search system includes grouping means for managing multiple categories for the search listings and query means for searching search listings. The system further includes quick-fill means for modifying an attribute in a plurality of search listings by specifying the modification at a single location. The system provides a method and system for a pay for placement database search system. The method and system include grouping and querying, one or more search listings associated with an advertiser, and providing the advertisers an ability to simultaneously modify a plurality of search listings. The advertisers also possess means to search the categories and gather statistical data for an entire category.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,727 describes a method and system for providing a set of search terms in response to a user input. A first set of search terms is selected from a master set of search terms based upon a match between the input and the search terms or based upon a predefined association between the input and the search terms. A second set of search terms is selected from the first set of search terms in response to a value score that is established for each of the search terms. The value score is selected based at least in part upon the amount of revenue that each search term generates for the system's operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,997 discloses a method of generating a search result list and also provides related searches for use by a searcher. Search listings which generate a match with a search request submitted by the searcher are identified in a pay for placement database which includes a plurality of search listings. Related search listings contained in a related search database generated from the pay for placement database are identified as relevant to the search request. A search result list is returned to the searcher including the identified search listings and one or more of the identified search listings.
Thus, a computer-implemented method and system for enabling the automated selection of keywords for rapid keyword portfolio expansion are needed.